Fox In The Night
by RocksanFanGirl
Summary: Rocksan and luna are sisters by choice and they go looking for trouble but they bit off more then they can chew and ask the turtles for help but jealousy stops one of the turtles from helping and could that mean the lost of family and lovers read to find out. swears and blood and sexual content
1. What happened?

**Hey readers i hope you like it because this story has bee on mind for at least 2 months now i hope you like it read and review**

**ok let me explain a little before you get started ok, Rocksan is a 17 year girl with long brown wavy hair with bright reddish -****orangish eyes she has no family she is a dance crew called The Crew she has a best friend named Luna and she is like a little sis to Rocksan **

**Luna is a 15 year old girl with long Blond hair that is always in a ponytail she has bright green eyes and is always wearing a hoodie no family also on The Crew**

**Ch. 1**

My name is Rocksan Foxx, I have a secret only few know about. I love to dance and fight. Let's get to the story of my life.

I sat watching my dance crew dance it out with a rival dance crew that wants our city (New York).We looked as though we would win again for the 3rd time in a row. Then she came out of nowhere totally threw of my crew Holly Knot she was the front person of her like this was already her turf. Then I had to get in there I danced awesome I was popping locking it was like I was flying I did some flips then I finished because of me we won and holly's crew left heads hanging with a mad and sad look on their face one of the was crying. "And don't come back" said Sam the man one of our main dancers. We all had a group hug and we laughed then "pizza on me" I shouted.

We all walked to the closet pizza place witch happened to be where I worked. I walked in with my crew behind "hey joey can you get me four mmm five pizzas please because you love me." I said with a cute tone. Joey was the owner he gave me a look that said "no get -em yourself." "Gezz I'll get -em myself" I said putting my hands up as though to calm him down. I stared to walk into the back to start making the pizzas when joey walks back to tell me to stop. "Stop you got a job to do ill make the pizzas you run this." his hand me a note and some pizzas the said "41 W 39th St" "what again do these people eat anything other than pizza." i said "I hope not they give me great biss now get going " his hand where trying to shoo me out of the pizza place "ok ok i'm leaving" i said almost falling over my self "ill be back later guys" i yelled to my crew who were throwing fries at each other "wow" i said leaving finally.

i rode my bike to the same place that i did all most every night for the past three weeks. i got of my bike and went over to the sewer were they lived i think "I'm here" i yelled down the sewer "on time too" said one of the voices down the sewer "i've been on time the past eight times." "True, i can i have my pizza now." I handed the voice in the sewer his pizza he handed me a tweeny. "its only $15 and sorry i don't have change you got a ten and five." "nope keep the change."

i left the sewer and went back to pizza place and my friends weren't there no one was. the hole place was torn up tables were flipped and some of them were broken there was blood on the floor in the kitchen the walls had holes in them not bullet holes like someone was throw in to them. i ran into the kitchen to see joey half dead and barely holdin on. "JOEY are you ok" i asked him while i held him in my lap. i watched as my boss died in front of me. i ran out of the pizza place because i heard something.

the sweet pants that i was wearing were soaked in blood i took them off. underneath were some like black spandex the only went to the middle of my thighs i ran outside after the noise the shirt that i was wearing had dance on it it had blood on it too it through it off as i ran all i had on was a black tank top and some spandex and my sneakers.

I reached into my shirt and pulled out a small staff i pushed the button on it and then it grew into a longer staff that had red and black markings on it. I ran after the noise then saw it was my friends my crew. i pushed the button on my staff and hide it back in my shirt. one of my best friends luna was hurt her arm was bleeding really bad. you couldn't see her skin. " what happened back there?" I asked but was scared to hear the Sam the man spoke while siting next to luna.

"We were doing our thing henna and henney were having their little dance battle when joey said that the pizzas were almost done then when after henna won the little dance battle it all went south one guy can in and was in all black he was wearing a red thing on his head with some chines thing on it then he pulled out a sword and said where is she then one answered so he said it louder "WHERE IS SHE!"then joey step out holding a gun and he was like get out of my place now or it wont end well for any one we tried to leave but then they all came in at once the first one went right after joey he was the first one to go down then out of no where luna here went all ninja on them push some on the tables the on the floor and though one at the wall the one came out of no where and cut her arm bad then you came over we all ran for it we went out the back they went out the front leaving luna hurt and joey died."

"only if i could have been there i could have saved him and you." I said

"i got to get her out of here" i said trying to pick her up " we already called an ambulance"said sam the man he put his hands on top of her as to say leave her here. "no i she needs to come with me or she will die." "how do you know that?" " i can smell a poison in her blood now you have to trust me on this one sam ok they wont be able to help her i'm the only one who can save her right now ok if she goes to the hospital shell die ok so let me take her please trust me on this." i said looking sam straight in the eye so he knew that i was telling the truth. he moved his hand so i could grab her.

Once i had her in my arms i ran for our home well it wasn't much of a home it was an unabated where house we all lived there the whole crew but me and luna had the hole top floor. i set her on the ground next to her bed i went to my bed on the other side of of the room and looked through my chest that had all of my stuff in it i went and got out some wolfsbane and put it on top of the cut "AAAAHHHHH" screamed luna "sorry it might hurt" i said look at my best friend in pain. "i'm sorry luna i should have been there so help you." i stitched her up and then she fell asleep.

We'Ve had a rough few last years but well get back on your feet." i whispered before falling asleep next to luna.

**ok how did you like the first chapter not my best work but i tried. and can you guess what Rocksan's secret is yet.**

**~love **

** Rocksan **


	2. Lets get them

**hope you like this one took me at least 3 days so please tell me ;)**

**Ch2**

*Next Day*

"Aaaahhh" said the small hurt girl that laid on the ground. "ha you're awake" i said looking at the girl through the broken mirror. i was getting dressed i now wore long black skinny jeans some high top shoes and a reddish-orangish tank top with black and white spikes like a fox (((Hint,Hint))) and a white hat. My brown wavy hair was going down half of my back.

she sat up rubbing her arm that had got cut last night " what time is it " its around 3:00 how are you are you." " i've been better oww What happened last night" she said rubbing her head.

"You saved the crew last night thats what happened" i said while walking over to her. "your arm healed well" i lifted her arm to get a better view of her cut that was barely there now. i walked over to her chest by her bed with all of her stuff in it and was digging in it when i said "now come on we're leaving." luna shot up for her spot on the floor and screamed "WHAT no i just got up i'm not leaving new york just yet i like it here we have a good life here." " i know i like it here too so i'm not leaving." i'm not leaving here without you Rocky"

"I never said that we were leaving we are going to find the guys that attacked you last night so come on get dressed" i threw her her katanas and pulled out my staff and my small throwing knives i put my knives around my waist and my staff in my hand.

luna got dressed she was in small green flats with some blue pants and a yellow tank and a black hoodie. "Ok let go" she said while putting on her Gold katanas on her back. "wow you look like a bird(((Hint,Hint)))" i said while eyeing luna up and down.

"haha You ready yet" she said put her hands on her hips and looking at me with her bright green eyes.

"ya one sec i need to writing this note for the crew"as i finished i put it on the door to our room so if they looked for us they knew where we were.

"ok lets go" we said at the same time and walked out of the room

* * *

The Note

**_Dear Crew,_**

**_we have gone to see some old friends and won't be back for at least_**

**_ two or three weeks sorry for leaving so sudden but we just found out _**

**_don't__ try reach us because we do not have any __access to phones or_**

**_ any kind of communication. we left $100 for __you on the table in _**

**_the dance hall for food don't waste it. we love __you all and hope _**

**_to see ya soon. try to keep that weer gone on __the down low._**

**_Stay out of trouble_**

**_ Love,_**

**_ Rocksan and Luna _**

* * *

as soon as we left the crew we went straight to work "ok we should go back to the pizza place and pick up the trail there" i told luna "Hm" she answered while nodding her head. "Quick question how do we get from here to alllllll the way over there, with all this stuff on our backs?" as she spoke she moved her arm to trace the route with her hand.

"Um up" i pointed up to the sky.

"nah nah no way am i not flying us up there" she said backing up and waving her head and arms no.

"No not Flying the roofs duh we'll take the fire escapes and take walk the roofs." i said walking over to the fire escape on the building.

"ohh ok" luna sound a little worried

i grabbed luna by the shoulds and said "hey don't worry we'll get them ok?"

"OK"she smiled but it wasn't a very good smile. we climbed the fire escapes and we walked the roofs of about 12 buildings when we stopped dead in are tracks saw it cop cars,fire trucks and an ambulance all around the pizza place. "What is going on"Luna said worried "I don't know" i answered with the same tone. "but here, take these and hide don't let anyone see you ok ill be right back." i handed her my staff and my throwing knives and started to walk down to the ground but then luna said "What where are you going, Rocky wait tell me where your going ,Rocky" i'm going to find out what's going on down there so stay here ill be back later."

i walked down to the huge commotion and thought _"ok lets put those acting skills to use"_ i toke a deep breath and and ran over to the scene

"OMG what happened here!"

Sorry ma'am you can't cross this line" said one one of the cops that were to watch the line

"hell i can I work here i was here just last night" i said trying to push my way in.

"let her in" said a man behind the line. he had a deep voice that was like he was huge but he was around my height (5'8) he was in a dark blue suite. with short brown hair.

i passed the line to go over to the man that called me over " hello my name is Detective Whale." he held out his hand as to shake it i grabbed it and said " hi my name is Rocksan Foxx i worked here last night i was here with my crew and we.."

"Wait your Rocksan Foxx the Rocksan Foxx"

ya why what did i do"

nothing its just that my friend talks about you all the time, Hey trey come here."

ohh thanks but i just want to know what happened here."said but the he didn't hear me of course.

"Hoot Hoot Hoot"

"What the hell"

"Hoot Hoot Hoot

"where is that coming from"

"HOOT HOOT HOOT"

I tried to find out where that sound was coming from then i found the source it was luna she was signaling me to come to her. i ran out of there as fast as i could the cop looked to talk to me but i was gone.

i ran back up to luna she handed me my stuff and she asked "well what you find out?" "Well i found out that i have a fan other than that nothing" "Wow i found out more than you Wow thats new." "haha, well what happened then" "They set the place on fire to cover their tracks" Shit i was so mad now we could never find them now "but.. they fond a hole in the wall with some blood on it you're welcome and they bled all the way over there."

the blood trail went to the building next to us and we ran over to it i got the smell and we ran after it we went after it for at least 2 hours

"can we stop here please my feet a killing me" luna complained

"ya fine i lost the scent anyway" i agreed

we sat on the ground for a few moments then luna asked "Where are we going to stay tonight?" the question caught me off grade alittle but i didn't have a answer for her i looked at her and have a look that said i do-no

"well we can stay here for the night" luna said

**so how did you like this one leaving you with a little cliff hanger its not as long as i hoped but it was still pretty long i hope you liked it **

**please review**

**~love Rocksan **


	3. What are you?

**this is the one with the secret hope you enjoy read and review please;)**

**Ch3**

We sat in an alley that we had fell asleep in we were sleeping i was leaning against the wall while luna had her head on my lap and our bag with all of our stuff in it in her arms. i felt some someone/something tap my leg which was sticking out. i kinda pushed it aside just thought that it was my dream then it happened again something taped my leg i pushed it off again but then something hit my leg with a lot of force as if someone was kicking me i jerked up only to see 5 to 6 men standing over us they were in all black except a red stripe around their head i hit luna to try to wake her up but she was a heavy sleeper so i hit her harder she woke up to scream a little

"Are these the guys that attacked you before?"I said shakily

"um ya they are" she said quite enough so they did not hear her. One of the men stepped forward he was not wearing a mask the was asian with big black spiky hair and the same red stripe on his head like the others but his was hidden underneath. he had a katana and held it up to my throat and he said "You're coming with us" "ooh are we now " i said with a snotty voice "yes you are"he said putting more pressure on the katana so it was just breaking the skin. "hey want to know something first" i said with a small smirk on my face "what?" I winked at luna to let her know what was going to happen.

"GO TO HELL" I screamed while at the same time i kicked him in the balls and pushed against the wall and slid under him and turned around to see the other men i flipped over one of them to join luna who was still by the wall. "luna Staff" luna threw me my staff i pushed the button and it was as long as me now she pulled out her katanas then we went forward to attack I took out two guys by hitting them in the head they fell then out of nowhere another came at me with dual katanas i held up my staff to stop the attack when he made contact it sparked i tried my best to stay on my feet but he overpowered me i was slowly falling on my knees when i heard luna scream "HELP" i had to help her so i pushed with all my might i was now at eye level with him I put my leg behind him and at the same time I pushed on my staff to put him on his knees while my leg come out the back of him to pull his feet off the ground and him on his ass "I call that 'on your ass' boy" I ran over to luna to help I flipped and landed on the guy that was on luna and put him on the ground. "you ok?" I asked out of breath. "ya I'm ok "she said

Then out of nowhere about 30 more come out of the sky "Shit well this is fucking fair" i sad lowering my staff then again out of know where 4 large shapes came out of the shadows they attacked the ones in the back so me and luna looked at each other and went with it and i high kicked the closest one to me he fell luna went in there with her eyes shut but katanas slashing she took down like 5 men while i was watching luna one of the men knock of my hat that i was wearing and from that two large red-orange furry ears popped out from underneath the hat. i took me a sec to realize what happened put when i did i was like "SHIT oh well you see them know"

i punched the one who knock my hat off in the face he fell taking 3 more with him luna looked at me and yelled my name "ROCKSAN YOUR EARS!" "YA I KNOW" i yelled back to her. "THEN CAN I TAKE OFF MY HOODIE?" "IF YOU THINK IT WILL HELP" after i said that I heard gasps oohs and aahs along with flapping wings I looked up to see luna fling her wings in toddle view her bright blue and yellow wings with green tips she looked like a real blue was now just hovering over everything. everything stopped and everyone looked at luna while she was doing that i pulled my pants down a little and let my tail all out it was big and fluffy reddish-orange white and a black tip.

"oh my god their part animal!" i heard one of the large figures say he had a somewhat high-pitched voice another one spoke with a deeper voice "so we're turtles" "WW-HH-AA-TTT their turtles!"the ones that were helping us saving our asses were turtles we were part animal so i wont judge they. luna was still in the air using her wings to help keep the men at bay or on the ground. i could now see the ones that were helping us they were turtles 4 of them looked around the same maybe a little different they all had different colors one was blue he used the same katanas just like luna one was purple he used a wooden staff the smallest one was orange he had nunchucks and the there was the red one he had si's he seemed like he had anger probs.

Every time i throw a guy on the ground two more would come at me luna was now on the ground she was closer to the turtles than me but still closer to of the men came at me with something that looked almost like wolverine claws and they caught me off guard and cut my side really bad it tried to heal but it couldn't it had a poison on it. i fell to the ground from the pain and the poison luna screamed"ROCKY NO" she ran through the crowd of people to knocking each one down there was only the turtles left standing and luna was now looking at me she was crying heavy over me she thought that i was dead i looked at her lifted my hand to put it on her cheek and i said "don't cry it makes you look weak sweet"my hand went limp

**Luna's**** POV**

her had went on my cheek and she said "don't cry it makes you look weak sweet" i rested my head on her chest and started to cry.i felt a hand on my shoulder i turned around while grabbing my katana that i had in my hand i held to face the one with the hand that was on my shoulder and yelled "GET AWAY FROM US!" the hand was quickly moved from my shoulder. the hand that was on me belonged to one of the turtles the purple one he stood back a little startled "its ok I'm a doctor" he spoke with a sweet voice. i sat back so the turtle could get at Rocksan he looked at her with sad eyes then at me he opened his mouth but i cut him off "she's not dead I know exactly hat she needs but i don't have it on me right now." "of course she's not dead she's got gone into shock i need to get her to my lab now."

"What no! she's going to a hospital" i said protesting

"Well that will work consider the point that she is half wolf thing and your half bird" said the orange one he looked as tho he was the youngest.

"and your turtles" i said trying to stand up but see that my leg was broken bad

"Look You both are hurt bad come with us we won't hurt you we just want to help you please if don't come with us you might die here" the blue one spoke his voice wasn't the deepest but he you hear some concern in with his voice "fine we'll go with you" i said very quite the purple one picked up rocksan like she was nothing he held her bridal style when i said " wait let me carry her"

"No you're in no shape to walk or even carry someone." said the purple one with concerned eyes "let me carry her or we wont go with you" i insisted

"look here sweetheart we don't have to take you guys we could just let ya lay here and rot but were not so you're coming with us no matter what and that's the end of it." the red one said to me he walked over to me to pick me up he held me the same way as Rocksan i screamed "PUT ME DOWN NOW!" no you're not walking you leg is busted." the red one yelled at me back i put up two fingers and hit him in a nerve that made him drop me everyone gasped when it happened "i can walk" i said as i hit the ground "ahhh" "what the hell did you do to my arm you bitch" the red one yelled

"Don't worry its just num"

"NUM"

"yes now look away if you hate to sound of broken bones"

"why?" the orange one said

"Because of this" as i said it i moved my leg over to fix it and it made a really loud sound that echoed around us. i stood up only to see everyone looking at me in shock and amaze "what? I'll explain later let's go"

I followed the turtles to a sewer hole "oh no I'm not going down there." "Well then stay up here and sit there." "whatever" we went down the sewer to a door "welcome to our home" . we walked in its want what i thought it would be a dump but it wasn't it was clean and neat but it had that teenage vibe. "Wow" I followed the purple one into a room that I could tell it was some sort of lab. he set Rocksan on the table and lifted up her shirt to see the cuts. "their pretty bad" the purple one said with sadness in his voice.

"Just help her" i screamed

"i don't know if i can?" he said with the same tone as before

you could see that the cuts were healing themselves little by little "ooh thank the gods"

"what's happening to her" he said with a shaky voice

"shes healing on her own"

"how?"

"like the same i can walk right now with my leg, I'll explain later with everyone here" i said walking out of the lab. walked out of the lab only to see 3 turtles and a rat standing by the door "can i help you with something?" i walked away from the crowd and back into the sewer and sat on the ground and starred to relax i stared at my wings then closed my all of a sudden one of the turtles came to find me and asked me to come i did as i walked in th rat was now sitting on a chair and he looked at me and spoke"come here child i must ask you something" my wings shivered (only happens when im scared)at the sound of his voice it was clam but had a sound of worry. "Ok" i said as i came and sat on a chair across from him

"please tell me how you and your sister can heal and what you are because my sons are a little scared of what you are" the rat said while gusting to his sons the turtles

"oh we don't mean you any harm i promise"i said looking at every single one of them. my wings shivered again to say not scarred.

"please tell me what you are because we have never seen anyone like you befor in all of years here." the rat looked at me with a worried face

i took a deep breath then begin.

**oh cliffhanger hope you like the secret please review**

**~Rocksan**


	4. Let me tell you

**Ch** 4

**Hope you like this one its will answer all questions about Luna and Rocksan and what they are. please read and check  
**

**Luna POV.**

i took a deep breath and said "ok i guess it would be fair to tell you what we are wouldn't it."

"Umm ya we would like to know what is sitting in front of us and on that table in there" the blue turtle said with hate and anger in his voice.

"fine, i'll tell you if you promise to just listen and let me finish ok or I won't finish and we'll leave and never come back Ok?" i said looking the rat straight in the eyes to show that I'm serious and mean business.

"Ok you may speak" the rat glared at me to go ahead

i took a deep breath then stared "ok my name is Luna Blu and my sister in there is Rocksan Foxx we are something called Tier which is german for animal. it is a breed of people that is a secret to normal mankind we are an old race we came from the time of jesus." I took a beep breath and asked "any questions yet?"

right away the red one spoke "woh jesus that was a long time ago how old are you?"

i looked him in the eye and said "I'm only 15 and she is only 17 years old our 'race' is as old as jesus...there is an old legend about us on how we can alone would you like to hear it?"

"yes" the rat

"yes" the red

"yes" the blue

"go on" the purple said now listening from his lab

"totally!" the orange one said the whole group looked at the turtle and gave him a look

so i continued " the legend goes many,many many years ago there was a village that had problems with the animals they were killing livestock destroying fields and killing the other villagers so the people of the village tried to kill off the animals by making a game out of it. the leader of the village said that for every animal you kill you get something in return but that made things worse the animal were furious they did not want to be looked at as just game. the animals made a pact with each other that the predators would not eat the other animals if they helped them. then one day all the animals came at the village at once and killed half of the humans and left the village in ruin. the townspeople want this to stop so they did they went to the towns witch who said that the only way to stop the animals is to be the animals. the witch and her helpers chose 5 worthy people men and women and they all went through a transformation a painful one to save the village when they were done they were all half animals each one a different animal... i think there was a ...bear...a swan... a ...deer...a lam.. and a fox. they were able to talk to the animals they made peace with the animals. the other villagers of the other villages heard of this ... and did it in there own villages when all most every village heard of it and did it themselves there was at least 40 Tiere they were wonderful. but when jesus found out his was furious he said that they were demons and children of satan they were pushed out of the village and thrown into pits of fire. the ones that go away lived in the forest when the village cooled down they back in and they hid their animal appearance and went to the towns to... Lets put it this way... to mate and they did. as the years went by so did the we lost and gained gifts the ones we gained is magic,mind readers and healing. the ones we lost are mind control,the voice of a siren and talking to animals, only few have these traits nowadays." i stopped and silence fell in the room.

"Can i ask you something child?"the rat asked

"sure"

"you said that you were 'created' so you could talk to animals but now you say that only few can?"

"well it was a lost traite i don't really know why we can't talk to animals any more." i said looking at him in the eye

"wait what are you then because you don't look like a swan to me." the purple one said now sitting on couch next to me

" i am a blue macaw and the Eltern zu uns weren't the only animals. there were animals all around the world i'm from rio"

the whole room filled with oohs like it finally sunk in. it was late very late when the rat showed me to a room to stay the night when i got in the room it was clean it had a small mat on the floor with a little pillow and a small candle next to the mat to light up the room

"here is where you will stay"

"thanks" i sat on the bed thinking " _should i trust them or grab rocky and run for it well ill find out tomorrow when rocky wakes up." _i fell asleep on the mat

**short but good (i think) i hope this chapter answered some questions for you and if you have any more please tell me thanks please review**

**~Rocksan**


	5. HELP

**IM STUCK help idk what to do next i'm either going to continue or ill start a new one i need help please idk what to do i need your help please if you want to help please leave it in the reviews or pm me please HELP!**


End file.
